Emotionally Yours
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Chelsea's older friend from elementary school Serenity Ferrell starts at Bayside High. Serenity falls for the most hottest and popular guy in school named Salvador Conroy. Eddie and Raven are struggle with the feelings are hiding from each other.


Chapter 1

Friends Reunited

One day at lunchtime at Bayside High Chelsea is sitting in the cafeteria looking sad. Chelsea's best friends Raven Baxter and Eddie Thomas walked over to her.

"What's the matter Chels?" Raven asked.

"I miss someone." Chelsea answered.

"Who would that be?" Eddie asked.

"Serenity Ferrell." Chelsea answered.

"Do we know her?" Raven asked.

"Yes you do because we went to elementary school with her but she moved away." Chelsea answered.

"I don't really remember but I would if I seen her again." Eddie said.

All of a sudden the hottest guy in school named Salvador Conroy walked by.

"Oh man, he's so gorgeous." Chelsea replied.

"I agree completely." Raven said.

Eddie shook his head and rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden someone tapped Chelsea on the shoulder. Chelsea turned around to see a young lady standing behind her.

"Can I help you?" Chelsea asked.

"Hi Chelsea." The young lady answered.

"Do I know you?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah you did a long time ago but I guess I've changed since than." The young lady answered.

A young man walked to over.

"Come on sis." The young man said.

Chelsea noticed the guy right away.

"Levion Ferrell." Chelsea replied.

"Chelsea Daniels." Levion said.

"Yeah that's me." Chelsea replied.

"It's nice to see you again." Levion said.

Chelsea turned back to the young lady.

"Is that you Serenity?" Chelsea asked.

Serenity nodded her head.

"It's about time you figured it out." Serenity answered.

Chelsea smiled and hugged Serenity. Raven smiled.

"I remember you now." Raven said.

Serenity looked Raven.

"You're Raven Baxter right?" Serenity asked.

Raven nodded her head.

"Yes I am." Raven answered.

Eddie smiled.

"Do you remember me?" Eddie asked.

"Yes I do, you're Edward Thomas." Serenity answered.

"That's right but please called me Eddie." Eddie answered.

"It's great to see you all again." Serenity said.

Salvador walked over to them.

"Hi there." Salvador said.

Chelsea gasped. Raven shook her head.

"What can we help you with?" Eddie asked.

"I was just wondering who the new girl is." Salvador answered.

"My name is Serenity Persia Ferrell and this guy beside me is my twin brother Levion Skylor Ferrell." Serenity said.

"Welcome to Bayside High and my name is Salvador Paulin Conroy." Salvador replied.

Chelsea sighed.

"It's nice to meet you." Serenity said.

"Well see you around and I hope you like it here." Salvador replied.

Salvador walked off. Chelsea looked at Serenity.

"I can't believe that most popular and hottest guy in school talked to you." Chelsea said.

"Doesn't he talk to you guys?" Serenity asked.

"No he didn't until you came." Eddie answered.

Raven sighed. Chelsea looked at Raven and took her out earshot.

"What's wrong Rae?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm in love with someone." Raven answered.

"Salvador Conroy right." Chelsea said.

"No that's not who." Raven replied.

"Is it Devon Carter?" Chelsea asked.

"No I'm so over him and we are just friends now." Raven answered.

"Who is it than?" Chelsea asked.

"It's someone that I've known for a long but just started to realized how much I appreciate having him around." Raven answered.

"You don't mean who I think you do?" Chelsea asked.

"If you mean Eddie Thomas than you'd be right." Raven answered.

"Does he know how you feel?" Chelsea asked.

"No he doesn't because I don't want to ruin the friendship between us." Raven answered.

"Don't you think it's worth to find if he likes the same way?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes I do but I'm just too scared." Raven answered.

All of a sudden Raven gets one of her visions and started to smile.

"What did you see?" Chelsea asked.

"I saw Eddie and me kissing." Raven answered.

"Well you need to tell him how you feel soon." Chelsea said.

Raven sighed than walked back over to where Eddie is with Serenity and Levion. Eddie looked at Raven.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yes I am Eddie." Raven answered.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Raven answered.

Eddie smiled a little. Chelsea took Eddie's arm and went out of earshot with him.

"Are you in love with Raven by any chance?" Chelsea asked.

Eddie sighed deeply.

"Yes I am but please don't tell her." Eddie answered.

"How long have you felt this way?" Chelsea asked.

"For awhile now." Eddie answered.

"Are you going to something about it?" Chelsea asked.

"I really want to but I don't want to the friendship between me and Rae." Eddie answered.

"Why don't you ask her to the dance this Friday?" Chelsea asked.

"That's actually a good idea." Eddie answered.

Eddie and Chelsea walked back over to the others.

"What's was that all about?" Raven asked.

"That is between Eddie and me." Chelsea answered.

Eddie took a deep breath.

"Would you like go the dance this Friday with me Rae?" Eddie asked.

Raven looked at Eddie.

"I would love to Eddie." Raven answered.

Eddie smiled a little. Chelsea sighed. Serenity looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"I don't have anyone to go the dance with." Chelsea answered.

Serenity smiled a little when she sees her older brother Cooper walking over because she knows that he has a secret crush on Chelsea for sometime.

"Hi Sere." Cooper said.

Serenity smiled and hugged Cooper. Eddie looked at Cooper than at Serenity.

"Is he one of your brothers?" Eddie asked.

"Yes he is and his name is Cooper Crandall Peter Ferrell." Serenity answered.

Cooper suddenly noticed Chelsea.

"Is that you Chelsea Daniels?" Cooper asked.

"Yes it is and it's been such a long time hasn't it." Chelsea answered.

Cooper smiled.

"Would you like to do the dance with me on Friday night?" Chelsea asked.

"I would really love that." Chelsea answered.

The rest of day goes by than they all go home. Chelsea walked inside her house. Chelsea's mother Bellah walked into the hallway.

"How was school today?" Bellah asked.

"It was great because I had a date for the dance this Friday." Chelsea answered.

"Who are you going with?" Bellah asked.

"I'm going with Cooper Ferrell." Chelsea answered.

"Do you mean Serenity's older brother?" Bellah asked.

"Yes that's who I mean mom." Chelsea answered.

"That's great honey." Bellah said.

Chelsea's father Salem walked into the room and looked at his wife.

"What's great dear?" Salem asked.

"Chelsea has a date for the dance on Friday night." Bellah answered.

Salem looked at Chelsea.

"Who's your date for the dance?" Salem asked.

"Serenity Ferrell's older brother Cooper." Chelsea answered.

"That's great sweetie." Salem said.

~Meanwhile at Serenity's house~

Serenity is up her bedroom thinking about the dance and hoping that Salvador asked her go with him. Serenity's mother Eldoira walked by the room and noticed her daughter looking sad. Eldoira walked into Serenity's bedroom.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Eldoira asked.

"I don't have anybody to go the dance with this Friday." Serenity answered.

"Do you have anyone in mind that you'd like to go with?" Eldoira asked.

"Yeah I want Salvador Conroy to ask me." Serenity answered.

"Is he cute?" Eldoira asked.

"No he's not mom but he is incredibly gorgeous and the hottest guy in school." Serenity answered.

Serenity's father Princeton walked by the room.

"What about the hottest guy in school?" Princeton asked.

"I really want him to ask to go with him to the dance on Friday night." Serenity answered.

"What's his name?" Princeton asked.

"His name is Salvador Conroy." Serenity answered.

"If he does ask you to go the dance with him that I'd to meet before you go with him." Princeton said.

Serenity smiled than went up to her room and fell asleep dreaming of Salvador. The next day Serenity goes to school. Serenity sees Chelsea, Eddie and Raven so started to walk over to them. Salvador Conroy stepped in front of Serenity.

"Good morning Serenity." Salvador replied.

"Morning Salvador." Serenity said.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance on Friday night yet?" Salvador asked.

"Nobody has asked me yet." Serenity answered.

"Would you like to go with me?" Salvador asked.

"I would really love but before I do go with you my father wants to meet you." Serenity answered.

"Alright that's not a problem because I can come over after school and meet your dad." Salvador said.

The rest of the day goes by and now it's the end of the day. Serenity walked outside and Salvador walked over to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Serenity asked.

"Yes I'm ready." Salvador answered.

Serenity and Salvador walked to Serenity's house. Serenity opened the door and they both walk inside.

"I'm home." Serenity yelled.

Princeton and Eldoira walked into the hallway. Princeton looked at Salvador.

"You must Salvador Conroy?" Princeton asked.

Salvador nodded his head.

"Yes sure I am." Salvador answered.

"Do you promise to treat my daughter well at the dance on Friday night?" Princeton asked.

"Yes sir I do." Salvador answered.

"Do you promise to have her as soon as the dance is over?" Princeton asked.

"Yes sir I do." Salvador answered.

"Do you promise to protect her at all cost?" Princeton asked.

"Yes sir I do." Salvador answered.

Princeton turned to Serenity.

"You are allowed to go with him to the dance on Friday night." Princeton said.

"Thanks dad." Serenity said.

"I should be going home now." Salvador replied.

Serenity smiled.

"I'll see at school tomorrow." Serenity said.

"Have a good night." Salvador replied.

Salvador nodded his head and left. Princeton goes into the living room. Serenity looked at her mother.

"What do you think of him mom?" Serenity asked.

"He's a very handsome and very polite." Eldoira answered.

"Yeah I know he is." Serenity said.

~Meanwhile at Salvador's house~

Salvador walked inside. Salvador's mother Tessa walked into the hallway.

"Where have you been young man?" Tessa asked.

"I asked the new girl at school to the dance on Friday night but in order for me to take her father wanted to meet me first." Salvador answered.

"What's the new girl's name?" Tessa asked.

"Her name is Serenity Persia Ferrell and she so beautiful." Salvador answered.

"Do you like her?" Tessa asked.

"Yes mom I do a lot." Salvador answered.

Salvador's father Taron walked into the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" Taron asked.

"Salvador is in love with the new girl school named Serenity Ferrell." Tessa answered.

Salvador's younger sister Triniti walked into the hallway.

"Sal's in love." Triniti said.

Salvador sighed.

"Triniti get lost now." Salvador replied.

Triniti ran off giggling to herself. It's later at night. Salvador is bed dreaming about Serenity and Serenity is bed dreaming about Salvador. Eddie is dreaming about tell Raven how he feels and Raven is dreaming about telling Eddie how she feels. Chelsea and Cooper are dreaming about each other.


End file.
